role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Flamingo vs. Gevaudan! They Must Not Pass!
Flamingo vs. Gevaudan! They Must Not Pass! is a fight that took place on November 19, 2016. Battle It all started when three robot gangsters crash landed down on Earth at some woods, it was Gevaudan along with Bullets and Iron Jack. Word got out that Cypher had been taken down not too long ago, meaning that they could get away from him and were free to commit their crimes without him intervening. Bullets and the others also met up with some terrorist, but they only chatted with him briefly before they left to Canada. Later on, Gevaudan appeared at Canada, prowling up the hills. As Bullets and Iron Jack wreaked havoc, Gevaudan lay low, hiding and prowling amongst the scenery. Bullets asked him on how many trees did he think he could tear out, to which Iron Jack boasted all of them. Iron Jack then proceed to march down the hill. Bullets then proceeded to light up a cigar and smoked it. After that "crazy fight", FlamingoMask flew away at a forest in Canada to relax. He decided to go on a hike up a nearby hill to get his mind off things, but he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. As the sound of tree branch being snapped could be heard, FlamingoMask became alert and looked around his surroundings. Then from out of the blue, Iron Jack came out and attacked FlamingoMask! As FlamingoMask began to fly in the air, Iron Jack swung his wrecking ball-hands down at the ground where FlamingoMask was standing, creating a minor shockwave causing FlamingoMask to fall down. Furious, FlamingoMask fired a ball of concentrated light at Iron Jack's face. Iron Jack then fired his laser eye beams at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask was quick enough to fly away from the attacks. However, it turned out Iron Jack could also fly. Iron Jack then swung his wrecking ball-hands at FlamingoMask, sending him down to the ground hard. Iron Jack then fired down his eye laser beams at FlamingoMask again, but FlamingoMask created a light shield just in time to block and deflect the attack back at Iron Jack, causing Iron Jack to fall down against the ground hard. FlamingoMask then flew over to Bullets's and Glockenspiel's location and was about to fight against Bullets, but then Iron Jack came back and pounded FlamingoMask against some trees. Iron Jack came up and was about to crush FlamingoMask with his wrecking ball-hands but FlamingoMask prevented that by kicking Iron Jack off balance and then fired a light beam at Iron Jack's chest, sending him to fly away and collide into Bullets, defeating them both. But it wasn't over yet. Out from the woods came out the wolf-like robot gang leader, Gevaudan. Gevaudan dared FlamingoMask to fight him, taunting him by saying that it was unlikely that he could get pass by him. Tired of Gevuadan's act, FlamingoMask threw his fist down at Gevaudan's chest, but the punch did nothing but hurt FlamingoMask's fist. Gevaudan then blasted his mouth laser beam at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask against a bunch of trees. Things got worse as Gevuadan slashed at FlamingoMask with his claws at high speed, going by fast. FlamingoMask blasted a ball of light at Gevaudan, but Gevaudan simply blocked the attack with his tail. Gevaudan then taunted FlamingoMask some more, before continuously firing his laser beam at FlamingoMask. Though he was growing weary, FlamingoMask leaped up and got out his Wrecking Flail, he flew at Gevaudan. Gevaudan then leaped up as well, baring his fangs and claws, ready to slash at FlamingoMask. In a matter of split seconds, FlamingoMask swung his flail at Gevaudan's chest, and Gevaudan slashed at FlamingoMask's chest with his clawed feet. They both fell over on the ground. FlamingoMask however, was becoming more and more exhausted, running out of energy. Gevaudan then got up and prepared to get ready to maul the seemingly downed FlamingoMask. However, FlamingoMask wasn't done yet, as he prepared one last attack. FlamingoMask then charged up one last strong light beam attack and shot it directly at Gevaudan's chest, sending Gevaudan flying away and sending him falling off the hill. A mysterious stranger then came in and defended the exhausted FlamingoMask, driving the gangster robots away. With that, Gevaudan, Iron Jack and Bullets then turned away and retreated, defeated. FlamingoMask was then taken away by the stranger and dozed off and fell asleep. Important Events * Gevaudan debuts. * Iron Jack debuts. * Bullets debuts. * FlamingoMask's feud with the Mecha Galgen Gang begins here. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Mecha Galgen Gang, who would later become major and recurring enemies of FlamingoMask. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. Category:Battles Category:Events